Harry Potter and the Lover in the Mist
by love2writeharrypotterfanfics
Summary: This is an alternate story to Half Blood Prince. Harry follows head over heels for a young beautiful fourth year he has never seen before. Does she feel the same or is this a way get information from Harry.


CH 1 The Return to the House of Black

It was another long boring day at the Dursley's. The Dursleys live at number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursleys who live there are very rude and obnoxious people. Vernon Dursley is a short fat man with hardly any neck but has a very bushy mustache. Petunia Dursley is just the opposite. She is tall and skinny woman with blonde hair and very long neck that she uses to peer over the garden fence to spy on the neighbors. Dudley Dursley was a fat ugly child but has gone on a crash diet and now is as skinny as a twig, but still a very ugly child. The Dursleys have one other person in their house but they do not speak of him. He also happens to be a wizard, a very lucky boy who defeated and escaped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named many times before.

Harry Potter a boy with very messy hair and baggy clothes stared out of his small bedroom window, waiting for Hedwig to return from number 12 Grimwauld Place with a letter from Ron Weasley his best friend. Hedwig had been gone for three days now and Harry was starting to worry about her. Harry turned from the window and lay down on his bed where he laid all his homework. There was also a picture of Sirius Black his godfather who had died last year in the Department of Mysteries Fighting his cousin one of the most malicious women Bellatrix Lestrange.

"BOY! Get the Hell down here NOW, before I have to beat your bloody ass," screamed Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," said Harry going to the door and turning and passing Dudley's room where he has a girl who had climbed through the window. Harry turned onto the stairs where he saw his uncle Vernon with a blood red face. Harry slowly started descending the stairs toward his uncle.

"Your ruddy owl just flew into are kitchen get the damn thing upstairs." Said Vernon grabbing

Harry's arm and dragging him down the hall into the kitchen, where Hedwig sat on the counter and Petunia sat in a chair across the room scared to death of it, like it was going to do magic.

"Come here Hedwig," Said Harry. Hedwig flew across the room and landed on Harry's arm.

"BOY you got your damn owl, now GO!" said Uncle Vernon pointing out of the room but stopped giving the halt sign. "Wait boy if you must know we are going out tonight to a very important dinner and you are not invited of course, so don't leave your room I'll be locking it."

Harry walked out of the kitchen as uncle Vernon slammed the door behind him. Harry stood in the hallway looking over Hedwig for cuts when he saw that she had a piece of parchment no longer than his hand. So Harry took no time to run up to his room where he could now hear heavy breathing from Dudley's room.

Harry opened Hedwig cage and put her inside grabbed the letter and Hedwig put her head under her wing and fell into a deep slumber. Harry sat on his lumpy bed and unrolled the parchment and read:

_Harry,_

_Hey how have you been? It is boring as it always is here at Grimwauld Place. We have cleaned out more rooms if you really care. Fred and George are in the Order now and, they tell us everything. They also have their very own joke shop The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry we are going to see the store at Diagon Alley on the sixth of June. Maybe you can make it, I'll tell Hermione._

_Ron_

Harry rolled up the parchment and sat it next to his History of Magic book. Harry grabbed his History of Magic book and turned over onto his stomach and started reading chapter 5 over The Troll Wars.

Harry studied late into the night. Until he was so tired that his book slipped out of his hands hit his bed and fell off onto the floor.

Harry did not sleep much that evening, he had not slept much since Sirius had died. Every time he would sleep he would see the image of Bellatrix Lestrange shooting Sirius behind the veil and the horrifying talking he had heard there before.

Harry awoke sweaty and his scar burning. Harry leaned forward inhaling trying to remember what he had dreamt about. All he could remember was a green flash and screaming and then a tall woman on the ground next to car trying to drag herself away from a man in a dark black cloak. The man had raised his wand and another green flash. She was still laying there alive but the house behind her was destroyed. Harry recognized the House that Mrs. Figg owned. Harry than got out of bed changed out of his night clothes to his baggy clothes day clothes.

Harry walked to the door where he picked the lock and opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Walked pass Dudley's room which was now empty and the door was open. Harry went down the stairs to see that the smell of ham and eggs was not in the air. He looked up at the clock in the hall saying it was one o'clock in the afternoon. Harry curiously walked into the kitchen where he expected to hear Vernon's angry screaming about Harry needing a hair cut which he actually needed, but he was surprised, it was empty too. Harry ran down the hall to the front door and swung it open and looked in the driveway where the Dursley's car usually sat but was gone. Harry knew that they never told Harry when they were leaving but he thought of the dream, so he walked a across the street and around the corner to see a giant load of cops standing around talking to other people who live in the Dursley neighborhood. Harry saw the rubble of a once standing home which was occupied to Mrs. Figg. Harry walked up to the nearest cop and asked, "Dear sir may I ask if Mrs. Arabella Figg is okay."

"Sorry young boy that's none of your business unless your family," said the cop looking up from his paper work.

"That I am not," said Harry.

"Then can you leave," said the cop waving him on.

"Sir, Can I ask you a question," said Harry prying.

"What I am very busy," said the cop taking a breath and looking at Harry.

"Have there been any accidents recently," said Harry trying to be sneaky.

"Yes there was an accident," said the cop very surprised, "in fact right here."

"Who was in it," said Harry starting to feel panicky.

"Three people Vernon Dursley, Petunia, and a young boy we could not recognize him," said the cop.

"Dudley," said Harry underneath his breath.

"May I ask who you are," Said the cop giving a strange look to Harry.

"Harry Potter, I'm there nephew," said Harry.

"I don't have that name down for family but you are under this list," Said the cop looking at his paper work again. "Do you live at Number Four Privet Drive?"

"Yes," Harry knew it was coming even though he wished; he never wanted it to actually happen.

"I'm sorry but your Vernon and Dudley Dursley are dead and Petunia Dursley was found on the side of the road and has been declared Insane," Said the cop giving sympathy to Harry.

"Aunt Petunia lived," said Harry surprised. "What happened to Mrs. Figg's?"

"Her house exploded during the middle of the night and neighbors said there was giant green flash and there was a man who walked away in a cloak, but we do not know where she is."

"Voldemort," said Harry under his breath.

"What did you say son."

"Nothing, how did Dudley and Uncle Vernon die."

"We don't know how the accident happened but the car was destroyed," Said the cop.

"What should I do," said Harry

The cop looked down at his paper and walked off leaving Harry alone for a minute. Harry caught his breath than thought about all of his problems getting worse and worse. The cop talked to a man here, and then went over there. Then the cop walked over to a large black car. A tall man stepped out of the car carrying a large leather suitcase. The cop walked the tall man over to Harry.

"Hello I take you to be Mr. Potter," Said the tall man sticking out his hand to shake Harry's. "I am here to discuss what is to come of you now that Dursleys are no longer to care for you." The tall man drowned on and on till he reached this "I'm supposed to take you to an orphanage Place for the Unfortunately Not Wanted," said the lawyer opening the back door and grabbing Harry's arm pulling him to the back seat.

"But, what about all my stuff," said Harry fighting loose? "I need my stuff."

"No, you don't need them," said the lawyer.

"Yes, I do," said Harry starting back towards the Dursley's. Harry got around the corner where he saw Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, what are you running for," said Dumbledore looking worried.

"Headmaster, the Dursleys are dead and they are taking me to an orphanage and I will never see the magical world again and what will happen when they find all my stuff," Said Harry really fast.

"Don't worry Harry," said Dumbledore walking around the corner seeing the group of police officers and the lawyer.

"Sir, please grab that boy," said the lawyer pointing at Harry.

"No but he will come with me," said Dumbledore. Everyone who was important jaws dropped in surprise. "Come on Harry," Dumbledore grabbed Harry and the walked across the road and up to the car.

"Sir may I ask who you might be," said the lawyer giving Dumbledore a dirty Look.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I have been the devoted Headmaster and family friend to Mr. H. Potter for sixteen years," Said Dumbledore trying to sound professional.

"Well if you want to take him. I have all the necessary paper work if you would like to fill it out," said the lawyer. He opened up his suitcase and pulled out a stack of papers and Dumbledore started signing away.

Three and a half hours later Harry and Dumbledore walked down the street away from the police cars and debris of Mrs. Figg's house. They reached Number Four where Harry went inside and ascended up the stairs and went to the smallest bedroom while Dumbledore waited outside.

Harry threw all of his books and clothes into his trunk. Then took his wand from under the loose board from under his bed and stuck it in his back pocket. Last but not least he gently picked up Hedwig's cage and drug his trunk out of the bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs. Harry pulled his trunk into the front yard next to Dumbledore.

"Harry are you ready," said Dumbledore

"Yeah," said Harry flashing a smile to Dumbledore.

"Well if you are ready you should have this, _Accio Broomstick_," said Dumbledore waving his wand. Down the street flew Harry's Firebolt. Harry eyes swelled in happiness.

"Oh my, Dumbledore thanks," Harry swung to give Dumbledore a hug when he stopped him.

"No time to waste Harry," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore rapped Harry on top of the head which Harry knew as the Disillusionment Charm.

"_Locomotor Trunk_," said Dumbledore and Harry's trunk floated up behind them.

Harry watched as out of no where another broom appeared and Dumbledore climbed on his broom and Harry Followed. They flew through the air in the clouds so no would see them even though they had a Disillusionment Charm on them.

They flew through the sky for quite a few hours until Harry was so cold he could not feel his toes but the flight succeeded and Harry was happy. Harry saw Dumbledore starting to swoop downward so he followed. Harry saw the roofs of all sorts of houses. Harry recognized all the houses as where Grimwauld Place.

They landed on the grungy street of Grimwauld Place. Harry was re-rapped on the head one more time and they walked across the street and up to where number 11 and 13 Grimwauld Place stood. But without warning Number 12 emerged.

Harry walked up all the worn stone steps to the shabby black painted door.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the door once and opened it. Dumbledore walked in and Harry followed.

Harry walked in and almost died of shock by what he saw. The paint was redone and it was brighter than ever before. Harry saw Ginny running down the stairs than pulling Harry into a hug. Ron walked out of the kitchen seeing Harry being hugged by Ginny.

"Harry," Ron gave Harry a big smile and started towards him. Harry saw Ron coming towards him and walked forward.

"What happened here, it looks so different," said Harry mystified by his surroundings.

"Well we painted," said Ron.

"It looks good," said Harry.

"Harry lets take your things upstairs," said Ron grabbing a hold of the trunk, while Harry grabbed the other side. They carried the things up the stairs and down a hall, which was not as gloomy because all of the old pictures were gone.

"How did you get Mrs. Black down," said Harry Befuddled.

"We do not know, creature I think stole it," said Ron looking at Harry and shrugging his shoulders. They continued down the hall where they past many rooms along the way and he could have sworn he heard Sirius in one of them but was not sure. They finally reached the room where they had stayed in last year.

"Well, here we are again," said Harry sitting his stuff on his bed. He opened his trunk when he remembered Hedwig. Harry turned around and ran out of the room when there was a giant crack and in the hall in front of him was Remus Lupin. Remus looked much different than he usually did. He was even shabbier, his hair had grew and went completely grey, he lost quite a bit of weight and he was bone skinny. Remus handed Harry Hedwig's cage then walked upstairs.

Harry walked back into the room to see Ron working on schoolwork so he did not bother him. Harry set Hedwig's cage onto the bed and opened it to let Hedwig out of her cage. He lifted her head from under wing and she flew to the top of the dresser and fell back to sleep next to Pigwidgen. Harry then pulled out his own work and started writing on his essay over the importance of the troll wars.

Harry could not concentrate on his work all he could think about is Remus. "Ron," said Harry.

"What Harry," said Ron not looking up from his work?

"What is wrong with Remus," said Harry making Ron look up from his work?

"Well he's a little shook up about Sirius," said Ron looking down at his work. Harry had not really thought much about Sirius when he was not sleeping he tried not to because every time he would start to get madder and madder.

"He looks so terrible. Does he ever eat," said Harry.

"Not very often he stays most of the time up in his room," said Ron not stopping his work. Harry went back to work. It felt like hours he spent there before anything happened and that was Ginny coming to get a quill from Ron. Ron got back to work as he dipped his quill into his ink bottle it tipped onto his parchment.

"Damn, that was my last roll of parchment," said Ron as Harry laughed.

"Here," said Harry pulling out an extra roll of his.

"No, I am tired of working anyways," said Ron waving away the offer.

Harry changed the subject to a letter Ron recently wrote to him. "So did you get a hold of Hermione?"

"Why don't you ask me," Harry and Ron turned to the door to see Miss Hermione Jane Granger. Harry ran over, picked up Hermione into a hug, and swung her around. Harry sat her back on the ground. "I missed you guys so, so much," continued Hermione.

"When did you get here," said Ron looking at Hermione.

"About five minutes ago with Tonks," said Hermione strangely. "So tell me about your brother's store."

"Ok, they are keeping the name The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes they got a bunch of new items. That's all I know," said Ron shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I can not wait to go," said Hermione giving Ron a hug. "I have something else to talk about guys, S.P.E.W…"

"Spew," said Harry and Ron at the same time busting into laughter. Hermione gave a look of hate.

"What is so funny about the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," said Hermione putting her hands on her hips. Harry and Ron started making barfing noise. That made Hermione snuff and turn away from Harry and Ron.

"Sorry Hermione we don't mean to make fun of S.P.E.W," said Ron. Hermione turned around and gave them a look that she accepted the apology.

"It's still not funny," said Hermione.

They heard walking coming towards their door and they turned to see who it was. A woman Harry did not recognize until she spoke, "Guys it is time to eat," said Tonks. Harry was so overjoyed to see Tonks that he threw her into a hug. "Harry, glad to see you to. See though I am kind of hungry, I think we should go down stairs."

Harry followed Tonks, Ron and Hermione out of the room and down the stairs where he saw Dumbledore and Snape in a heated conversation over stolen cauldrons at Hogwarts.

"They have to go immediately Severus," said Dumbledore. Snape then huffed and turned to go out the door. Harry was grateful that Snape was not staying for dinner. Harry wanted to thank Dumbledore but decided to not. He had not even asked him why he was in Little Whinging and was not going to either.

Harry turned into the kitchen where he saw Mrs. Weasley putting down a pitcher of butterbeer on their new kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley than noticed Harry had entered the room and walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Harry, I missed you so much and so Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley She let go and walked over to Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, what is that all over your hands," said Mrs. Weasley grabbing Ron's hands and looking at all the ink. "Oh dear that is going to stain, go wash them off and I will mess with them later." Mrs. Weasley waved him over to the sink.

Harry turned towards the table and notice that their just happened to be someone there he had never expected to be there, Percy. Percy had stabbed his family in the back and did not believe them when this first started with you-know-who but Harry guessed he believes now. He was talking to Mr. Weasley but then turned away to Harry.

"Hello Harry," said Percy giving Harry the biggest smile possible.

"Hello Percy," said Harry.

"How have you been, Harry," said Mr. Weasley looking at Harry oddly.

"I have been good," said Harry.

"Great," said Mr. Weasley than turning back to Percy. They started to talk about everything had that changed at the ministry.

Harry sat down next to Ron, and Hermione sat to his other side. Mrs. Weasley looked around the room and asked, "Where's Remus," everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"You know he does not eat very much," said Mr. Weasley.

"I am worried about him. I am going up to get him," said Mrs. Weasley turning from the stove and walking past them to the door. Mr. Weasley stood up behind her and followed.

"This is worse than I expected," said Hermione turning to Ron and Harry.

"I know, he is starving himself it seems like," said Harry shaking his head.

"When did you see him," said Hermione.

"I saw him when I noticed I forgot Hedwig downstairs," said Harry "He apparated in front of me."

"We should go see him later," said Hermione looking quite gloomy.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Percy waited quietly the rest of the time as the Weasleys got Sirius. Harry then noticed that Ginny or Tonks were not at the table for dinner.

"Where is Ginny and Tonks," interrupting the silence.

"They have dinner in Ginny's room, because Ginny needs a tutor so she does well on her O.W.Ls," said Ron very quietly, like it was a secret.

Mr. Weasley walked back in the room with a mad Mrs. Weasley.

"He is crazy, bloody insane," said Mrs. Weasley walking to herself than continuing, "time to eat guys." She grabbed the food off the stove and set it on the table. Harry saw that they had mashed potatoes, roasted turkey, three different types of bread, one thing of pumpkin pastries and a pork loin.

Everybody started to eat as fast as possible until Dumbledore walked into the muttering curse words under his breath and something about Snape being an idiot.

"Having dinner with us tonight Albus," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No thank you Molly, good night everyone," said Albus walking through the door when they heard muttering in the hallway than the front door open and close. The kitchen was silent the rest of the night as they ate and slowly went off to bed.

Harry then decided to head off himself. Harry climbed the stairs and went past the room where he thought he heard Sirius again. Harry turned to the door and slowly started opening when it slammed shut from behind him.

"Never go in there," said a shaggy person named Remus.

"Why not," said Harry.

"Just promise me you won't," said Remus giving Harry a angry look.

"I promise," said Harry. Remus started up the stairs towards his room when Harry followed. "so how is everything going."

"Fine Harry," said Remus turning towards a door. "now if it is okay with you, I am going into my room and you will go back down stairs to your room. Good Evening." Lupin opened his door than slammed it shut behind him in Harry's face. Harry then walked back to his room.

Harry went inside to see Ron talking to Hermione about O.W.Ls. "Ron why would you think you failed all of your O.W.Ls," said Hermione. She turned to see Harry glaring across the room.

"We have adventure to go on tonight," said Harry.

"What," said Hermione?

"At midnight come back in here," said Harry

"Why," said Hermione.

"There is a room I keep hearing Sirius in. Well I went to open it and Remus said that we should not go in there," said Harry

"So we are disobeying Lupin," said Hermione. "Lupin is our friend; I am not any part of this."

"I have to find out who is behind there," said Harry as his faced turned red.

"Lupin is our friend; I am not any part of this," said Hermione.

"I will go," said Ron.

"Thank you Ron," said Harry. Harry gave a nasty look to Hermione and she stormed out of the Room. "I think something's crawled up her butt over the summer." Ron busted up laughing and Harry joined in.

Thank you for reading and please Review for me so I know what to fix.


End file.
